try me
by alexmack
Summary: summary: hermione's put to the ultimate test in her seventh year with love triangles and a new girl threatens her personal space with her friends. plus headgirl duties even hermione might be in over her head...then theres that whole draco being head boy t


try me...

summary: hermione put to the ultimate test in her seventh year with love triangles and a new girl threatens her personal space with her friends. plus headgirl duties even hermione might be in over her head...then theres that whole draco being head boy thing. hermiones thrown into a worldwind of confusion. RR!! no hate mail plz its not very nice now dontcha know.

disclaimer: you all know by now that i were jk rowling or owned anything of the harry potter series that i would be writing my new book but im not and i dont own anything sigh (curses loudly)

chapter one

"hermione whats wrong your screaming so loudly i can hear you all the way downstairs!" her mother yelled from the stairs

"mom! i made headgirl!!!!!!!" hermione squealed she said giveing her mother the letter

"congradulations hermione!!" her mother said moving to hug her daughter and then said

"im going to go to diagon alley right now stay here i want to get you a surprise."

"ok mom." hermione said now half-heartedly when hermione's mom left she felt a rough hand on her shoulder and a searing pain in her shoulder blade

"why all the noise?!"her father asked

"im sorry daddy i-m-me and m-mom were just happy i made head girl." hermione said frightened to her releif her father took his hand away and went upstairs. hermione rubbed her shoulder and packed her bags...

hermione strolled into the heads carriage and sat down she didnt know who the head boy was she hoped it was harry though she wanted a friend in her dorm and she didnt understand how having a boy and a girl living together would help anything it would only cause problems. in her mind it was just fine to be by herself.

"mudblood."she heard a boy say behind her she turned to see draco malfoy standing there clad in black as his usual she couldnt help but notice his signifigant changes over the summer he got taller broader and his gold hair hung in his peircing silver eyes

"ferretboy." hermione said in return it was his turn to look if he said he didnt like her than he would just be lieing he had a good time seducing girls. but she was the one girl he could never get she was just to pure and saw past his charm and charisma to see just the cold blooded angry boy inside him

"what did you call me?" he asked casually sitting down

"you heard me FERRETBOY."she said

"i dont like that name."

"well then maybe it will teach you a lesson in ethics."

"oh yea and what would that be?"he asked his temper rising

"treat people the way you want to be treated though you being you arrogant self only think people are just good for sex and thats it you dont know how to KNOW a person all you see is a girls genitals and her cleavage!" hermione said plenty angry now

"oh really?" draco asked moving next to her

"yes really. you half-pated twit."hermione retorted sourly

"tiwt huh? twit this!" he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her on her lips she kissed back but pulled away fast

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!" hermione screamed at him

"i beleive i just kissed you. or are you that much of a virgin that you've never been kissed."

"well i did have a good record going." hermione said thinking

"well looks like i just broke that record." draco said moving towards her again she doged him quickly and moved to the other side of the room.

"aww wheres you sense of fun?" draco said mocking her

"lets see its in a box thats in another box buried 15 feet under in my back yard. wheres yours?"

"lets say south of the border.."he trailed off thinking of her curves and caramel hair and chocolate eyes and full chest and ass he couldnt help it she was oblivious but every guy in school wanted her in bed.

"oh go shack up with your whore!" hermione said agitated just then pansy walked in

"speak of the devil." hermione said draco and pansy left the car. hermione sat there and rubbed her temples ' its going to be a long year..' she thought.


End file.
